Senpai, Aishiteru!
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Fict terakhir Ory dalam tahun ini karena Ory akan cuti panjang  RnR please  / "Ibu, kenapa kamar itu harus disewakan sih!"/ "Hei, aku Naruto Namikaze dan aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu,"/ "Baiklah Naruto-senpai," /'Angkuh sekali dia.'


_Maaf ayah, aku harus pergi. Aku sayang kepada ayah dan aku tahu ayah sayang kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus terkekang seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup. Mungkin jika ayah menuruti permintaanku satu satunya itu aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini. Tapi aku harus, demi kesehatan mental dan jiwaku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bebas ayah_  
><em>Aku yang menyayangi ayah,<em>

Hyuuga-hime

**Story by: Ory-chan**

**Disclaimer: Om ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**Romance/ Family**

**Warning**

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo, gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU (sepertinya)  
>Don't like, don't read, don't flame^^<strong>

**Hay Minna-san! Ory sengaja borong langsung upload dua story yang udah hampir membusuk di laptop Ory nih hehe. Minna san jangan kecewa sama summarinya yah, soalnya Ory bikin buru buru bangeet! Ory mau cuti panjang~ Sebentar lagi UN SMP kawan~ Ory harus belajar~ Doakan Ory yaa :DD**

**Summary**

**Ia datang sebagai penghuni baru di kamar Atarashi, almarhun kakak Naruto yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto jengkel. Tapi siapa sangak ternyata si anak baru itu sangat cantik dan manis, siapa yang bisa menyangkal kalau Naruto mengubah pendapatnya yang salah tentang anak baru itu?**

**Naruto POV**

"Ibu yakin?" tanyaku lagi

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto? Kita membutuhkan biaya tambahan, dan dengan menyewakan kamar ini kita bisa mendapat uang yang lumayan bukan?" ucap ibu sambil membereskan barang barang di kamar ini.

"Tapi ini kamar Atarashi-nii, dia pasti sedih kalau kamarnya disewakan!" ucapku ngotot

Ibu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatapku. "Dengar sayang, Atarashi sudah tenang bersama ayah disana. Menurutku dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa alasan ibu untuk menyewakan kamarnya. Lagipula, memangnya kau ingin membiarkan kamar kakakmu ini kosong dan tak terawat?"

Aku terdiam, ucapan ibu ada benarnya juga. "Kepada siapa ibu akan menyewakannya?" tanyaku kemudian

Ibu tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Kemarin sudah ada yang menanggapi iklan yang ibu pasang di harian Konoha. Dia siswi SMA, kelas satu. Dia bilang akan datang malam ini."

"Malam ini? Dan kenapa ibu menyewakannya kepada perempuan, bukan laki laki saja?" protesku

"Naruto, aku saja sudah pusing membereskan kamarmu yang hampir menyamai kapal pecah itu. Kalau wanita yang menempatinya pasti kamar ini akan lebih rapi dibanding kalau laki laki yang menepatinya."

Aku mendengus. "Hmm.. terserah ibu saja lah," aku berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan meraih gagang pintu kamar diseberangnya. Itu kamarku. Yah, benar kata ibu, kamarku memang sudah hampir menyamai kapal pecah.

Well, hai. Aku Naruto Namikaze. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang aku duduk di kelas dua Konoha SHS.

Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku. Ayahku, Minato Namikaze dan kakakku Atarashi Namikaze meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, setahun yang lalu.

"Naruto cepat mandi! Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan kumal begitu!" panggil ibuku dari kamar seberang.

Dia? Dia siapa? Oh ya, calon penghuni kamar itu. "Aku akan berada di sini saja sampai besok," ucapku malas

"Maksudmu kau tidak mau menyambutnya? Oh tidak. Kau harus turun dan makan malam bersama kami nanti," terdengar suara derap kaki. Oow, ibu berjalan kesini kurasa.

"Ayolah, bu. Hanya ucapkan selamat datang dan antar dia ke kamar itu dan selesai! Apa pentingnya aku disana?" ucapku begitu ibu membuka pintu kamarku

Ibu memandangku lama, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dengan syarat, kau harus bereskan kamarmu atau aku akan menyeretmu untuk melayaninya dan menemaninya makan malam."

"Aku lebih baik membereskan kamarku."

"Sebaiknya kau mulai sekarang," ucap ibu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

~o00O00o~

Aku memetik senar gitarku sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku perlahan. Sudah jam setengah tujuh malam dan setengah jam lagi aku akan melewatkan waktu faforitku, makan malam. Dan itu karena orang yang akan menempati kamar Atarashi! Oke, itu karenaku sendiri, tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri," ucap sebuah suara lembut dari luar. Aku rasa dialah calon penghuni kamar Atarashi

"Tidak usah sungkan, eh, siapa tadi namamu?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal, suara ibu.

"Hinata."

"Hinata, ya, gomenasai ingatanku memang bermasalah," ucap ibu diikuti tawa kecil lawan bicaranya

"Jadi, yang mana kamarku?"

"Yang ini, silahkan masuk. Dulu kamar ini ditempati oleh almarhum putra sulungku. Namanya Atarashi."

"Maaf?"

"Dia dan ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, aku turut berduka," untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang kudengar. "Berarti, anda tinggal sendiri?"

"Apa? Oh tidak, aku tinggal bersama putra bungsuku. Namanya Naruto. Dia ada di kamar seberang."

"Oh."

Sudahlah lupakan aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku tidur sebelum rasa lapar ini semakin mengganas dan tidak bisa aku tahan. Setidaknya jika laparku tidak terbendung, aku bisa mengendap endap nanti malam saat mereka semua sudah tertidur untuk mengisi perutku.

~o00O00o~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Makanan, tentu saja aku mencari makanan. Bagiku makan malam adalah yang terpenting. Biar kurus begini, aku paling dominan dalam hal makanan.

"Hei, ada orang disana?" panggil seseorang di belakangku, aku pun menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok wanita berambut panjang tengah berjalan mendekatiku. Oke, aku paling takut dengan segala hal berbau mistis dan aku harap ini hanyalah ilusi saja.

Sosok itu semakin dekat dan tangannya meraih dinding. Keringatku menyucur di pelipisku dan semakin deras. Oke, terlalu berlebihan. Yang pasti aku takut akan sosok itu. Lalu seketika lampu disekitarku menyala.

Seorang wanita yang tingginya sekitar daguku, berambut kobalt panjang dan bermata lavender. Menggunakan piyama dan sandal rumah. Wajahnya putih bersih dan bibirnya tipis, benar benar sempurna, pikirku. Tapi tidak, aku harus jaim di depannya. Bagaimana pun akulah tuan rumah di sini.

"Kau si anak baru itu, heh?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku tadi

Ia mengangguk. "Dan kau pasti Naruto, putra bibi Kushina."

"Begitulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa tengah malam di dapur?"

"Aku.. kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Mengambil minum. Kau belum manjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well, aku mencari makan malam," jawabku malas

Ia tertawa pelan. "Bibi Kushina bilang kau sengaja melewatkan makan malam hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

"Apa itu masalah bagimu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," ia berjalan melewatiku. "Tadi bibi Kushina hanya masak sedikit dan tidak ada sisa untukmu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan makan malam untukmu," ucapnya sambil mencari air di kulkas.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku bisa masak telur atau ramen instan," ucapku lalu membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen.

Ia menatapku sebentar, lalu berkata 'baiklah' sambil menaikkan bahunya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Oh, Kami-sama aku menyesal telah berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak!

"Sebenarnya," ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatapku. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucapku jujur. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, entahlah, tapi sepertinya ia meledekku. Menyebalkan.

~o00O00o~

"Hei Naruto, pilihlah kartu keberuntunganmu bulan ini," ucap Shion yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Heh, kau masih saja meneruskan hobimu sebagai peramal," ucapku sambil memilih kartu yang Shion pegang.

"Itu bukan hobi, itu takdir. Takdirku adalah sebagai peramal."

Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu. Shion mengambil kartu yang ku pegang dan menatap kartu tersebut. "Gambar sinar matahari (Hinata) dan bulan. Bulan melambangkan wanita, sinar matahari (Hinata) melambangkan kesetiaan. Sepertinya kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu Naruto," ucap Shion lalu berlalu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa menariknya semua itu?" sambar Kiba yang duduk di samping kursiku sambil menatapi Shion

"Sinar matahari (Hinata)? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," gumamku

"Nama apa?" tanya Kiba

"Lupakan. Hei, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Akamaru kemarin?" dan aku pun mendapat hadiah jitakan darinya.

~o00O00o~

**Hinata POV**

"Hei, Fujisawa-san. Namaku Tenten. Salam kenal!" ujar salah seorang wanita bercepol dua saat bel tanda Istirahat berbunyi.

"Hai Tenten, salam kenal. Panggil saja aku Hinata."

"Tentu. Hinata, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" aku hanya mengiyakan dan berjalan mengikuti Tenten menuju kantin. "Sebenarnya kursi yang kau duduki itu punya Yuukimaru, sahabatku. Tapi dia pindah sekolah saat pergantian semester genap."

"Begitu. Dia pindah kemana?" tanyaku

"Sunagakure, mengikuti ayahnya yang harus bekerja di sana."

"Ohayo Tenten dan.. lho kok tumben kau tidak bersama Yuukimaru?" sapa seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat

"Tidak Shion-senpai. Yuukimaru pindah sekolah. Dan perkenalkan, dia Hinata Fujisawa. Anak baru di kelasku," ucap Tenten

"Salam kenal," ucapku dan senpai itu bergantian

"Oh ya, sebagai tanda perkenalan kau boleh memilih kartumu hari ini!" ucap Shion-senpai sambil menderetkan kartu kartunya dengan cekatan

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung

"Shion-senpai adalah seorang peramal. Percaya saja pada ramalannya," ucap Tenten

Aku mengambil sebuah kartu dan menatap kartu tersebut, alisku berkerut bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Shion mengambil kartu tersebut dari tanganku. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti," Shion memandangi kartu tersebut. "Gambar hati dan langit biru. Hati melambangkan perasaan dan cinta, warna biru melambangkan kesetiaan. Selamat Hinata-chan, kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu dalam waktu dekat ini!"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Ramalanku jarang meleset," ucap Shion bangga. "Aneh, pagi ini sudah dua orang yang mendapat kartu yang artinya sama," gumamnya sambil merapihkan kembali kartu kartunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kecil.

"Aku duluan Tenten, Hinata-chan! Jaa," ucap Shion sambil berjalan menuju kantin

"Jangan terlalu percaya akan ramalan," ucap Tenten begitu memastikan Shion sudah jauh. "Oh dan jangan katakan apa yang kukatakan tadi didepannya, dia akan mengamuk."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti," jawabku singkat

Aku dan Tenten sampai di kantin sekolah dan langsung berjalan ke antrian untuk mengambil jatah makan siang. Setelah mendapatkannya kami pun mencari meja untuk makan.

"Sepertinya sudah penuh Hinata. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tenten, aku hanya menaikkan kedua bahuku

"Hei, Tenten," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Kami pun reflek menoleh.

"Eh, Kiba-senpai," ujar Tenten begitu melihat seorang laki laki berambut coklat

"Hmm.. tidak dapat tempat duduk ya? Gabung saja dengan teman temanku," kata pemuda itu menawarkan

"Eh, benar nih? Arigato senpai."

"Ng.." Kiba melihat sekilas ke arahku. "Ngomong ngomong kau tidak bersama Yuukimaru?"

"Dia pindah sekolah. Oh dan ini Hinata, anak baru di kelasku."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Hai, aku Kiba dari kelas sebelas dua."

"Saya Hinata," jawabku sopan

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah formal begitu. Santai saja," ucap Kiba. Ia lalu berjalan diikuti aku dan Tenten menuju sebuah meja besar yang telah diisi oleh beberapa orang.

"Hei, Tenten, Hinata-chan! Kita bertemu lagi. Pasti kau yang menyeret mereka, Kiba," ucap seorang wanita bermata violet yang ternyata adalah Shion-senpai

"Apa maksudmu menyeret? Mereka tidak kedapatan tempat duduk, maka dari itu aku menyuruh mereka bergabung dengan kita, bodoh," ucap Kiba sewot, Shion hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Pelit sekali si Anko itu. Minta lebihkan sedikit saja tidak boleh," ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pemuda itu. Hei, bukankah itu Naruto? Dia sekolah disini juga ternyata.

"Kau yang terlalu rakus dasar baka dobe," ucap seorang laki laki yang belum kutahu namanya.

"Ck.. memang segitu porsi makanku dari dulu, teme."

Naruto duduk tepat di depanku dan menatapku. "Eh, kau.. sekolah di sini juga?" tanyanya padaku. Hei, kurasa Naruto tidak tahu namaku.

"Aku baru disini. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga sekolah disini," ucapku

"Hei, dia itu kakak kelas," bisik Tenten

"Oh, se..senpai, ma..maksudku Naruto-senpai. Eheh.." ralatku canggung.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kiba

"Dia yang menyewa kamar di rumahku."

"Aku menyewa kamar dirumahnya, senpai," jawabku hampir bersamaan dengan Naruto

"Ooh, suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan! Aku bisa meramal masa depan kalian jika kalian mau," ucap Shion sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertautan dan menampakkan senyuman aneh.

"Tidak terimakasih, kau itu mengada ada saja!" ucap Naruto lalu melahap makanannya

~o00O00o~

"Aku pulang," ucapku begitu memasuki rumah yang kini kutempati

"Eh, sudah pulang Hinata-chan. Lho, tidak pulang bersama Naruto?" tanya bibi Kushina

"Eh? Tidak. Ohya, bibi tidak bilang kalau Naruto bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?" tanyaku

Bibi Kushina tertawa kecil, "Aku sengaja. Aku kira kau akan tahu sendiri, ternyata perkiraanku tepat."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku ke kamarku dulu ya, bi. Nanti aku akan bantu bibi menyiapkan makan malam," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju tangga

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, baru dua hari aku menempati kamar ini. Kamar ini lumayan luas dan terawat. Aku yakin bibi Kushina sengaja membereskannya untukku.

Aku mengambil sehelai pakaian dan celana panjang juga dalaman. Setelah menemukan handukku yang kuletakkan di belakang pintu, aku pun keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei, kau sudah pulang?" sapaku begitu melihat Naruto tengah memutar kunci pintunya

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat tanpa berbalik menatapku

Aku mengendus, angkuh sekali dia. "Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seangkuh itu?" tanyaku sewot

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. "Lalu aku harus menjawab apa lagi, nona Fujisawa?" ucapnya

"Hei, kau tahu namaku? Padahal seingatku kita belum berkenalan."

"Tidak perlu berkenalan untuk mengetahui nama bukan?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Kau benar. Tapi aku lebih senang kalau kita saling mengenal. Bagaimana pun kita bisa dibilang tetangga bukan?" kataku sambil menynggingkan seulas senyum

Naruto tersenyum tipis, oh senyumannya itu? Manis juga, oke lupakan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze dan aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu," katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku

Aku mengerjap dua kali. "Gomen. Maksudmu kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _senpai_?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang ingin dihormati bukan?"

"Baiklah, namaku Hinata Fujisawa. Salam kenal Naruto-senpai," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku mandi dulu. Arigato atas perkenalannya," ucapku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi

~o00O00o~

"Naruto, kau berangkat bersama saja dengan Hinata. Lagipula kau naik motor bukan? Masa kau tega membiarkan Hinata jalan kaki sendirian?" ucap bibi Kushina

Naruto angkat bicara. "Tidak bisa, bu.."

Aku memotong. "Tidak usah bi. Aku lebih suka jalan kaki. Lagipula dari sini ke sekolah kan lumayan dekat. Jadi tidak perlu merepotkan senpai."

"Benar tidak apa apa?" tanya bibi Kushina. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu bi. Terimakasih sarapannya."

"Iya, hati hati ya."

Aku berjalan menyusuri kompleks menuju sekolah. Dan kurasakan seseorang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku pun menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa ia bukan orang aneh atau semacam penguntit.

"Senpai?" ujarku terkejut

"Apa?" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan

"Kukira kau naik motor?" aku menyamakan langkahnya yang lumayan lebar itu

"Motorku ada di bengkel."

"Kau tidak bilang tadi.."

Naruto memotong. "Kau pasti mengira kalau aku tidak mau mengantarmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau motorku ada di bengkel, tapi kau sudah menyela omonganku tadi," ucap Naruto

Aku tertawa kecil. "Gomenasai. Aku tidak tahu," aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah kakiku. Terlihat memaksa sekali, maksudku, terlihat sekali kalau aku susah payah menyamakan langkah Naruto. Semoga Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu memelankan langkah kakinya. "Kau seperti anak kucing, tahu?" ucapnya

"Enak saja. Langkahmu yang seperti burung unta," ucapku sewot.

Kami sampai di jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Seseorang menabrak bahuku dan pergi begitu saja. "Tidak sopan," ucapku pelan

Naruto menarik bahuku dan menukar posisi kami. Kini aku berjalan disebelah kirinya. Pria yang sopan, dan caranya juga sopan. Aku suka pria seperti itu, terlihat gentleman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di gerbang Konoha SHS. Beberapa murid memenuhi gerbang itu, baik yang bergerombol maupun yang berpasangan atau sendirian. Tunggu, berpasangan? Wajahku memanas.

"Pagi Naruto!" sapa Shion-senpai. "Eh Hinata-chan juga. Ternyata kalian sedekat ini ya, sampai berangkat sekolah pun bersama~" lanjutnya yang membuat wajahku sedikit merona

"Kau ini, pagi pagi sudah bikin ribut saja," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan lalu dengan usil sebelah tangannya menarik kunciran rambut Shion-senpai

"Hei, sialan kau dobe! Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku menguncir ini bodoh!" teriak Shion sambil membereskan kuncirannya

"Sini kubantu bereskan, senpai," ucapku lalu membenarkan posisi kunciran rambutnya

"Arigato Hinata-chan. Naruto itu memang menyebalkan, ngomong ngomong kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Shion yang membuatku terkejut

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok!" ucapku diikuti tawa jahil Shion.

"Ohayo Shion," sapa seorang pemuda berambut raven singkat sambil berlalu

"Eh? Ohayo teme!" ucap Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Kau, berani memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'teme'?" ucap seorang wanita berambut pink dengan dua pengikutnya. Yang satu berambut pirang panjang, dan seorang lagi berambut merah pekat dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Terserah aku kan, heh, Sakura?" jawab Shion santai. "Yuk Hinata, aku antar kau ke kelasmu."

"Senpai, tiga orang tadi siapa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Itu para fangirl-nya Sasuke, mereka kelas sebelas lima. Yang rambut pink ketuanya, Sakura. Dan yang rambut merah, Karin. Rambut pirang, Ino. Mereka wakil dari club aneh yang aku lupa namanya. Mereka selalu cari masalah, tepatnya membuat masalah. Khususnya kepada cewek yang mengagumi Sasuke. Menurut mereka, hanya anggota club merekalah yang boleh mengagumi Sasuke. Dan hanya mereka betigalah yang boleh dekat dengan Sasuke. Egois bukan?" ucap Shion-senpai panjang lebar

"Bukankah senpai dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai?"

"Pengecualian untukku Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke telah berteman sejak SD," ucap Shion bangga

~o00O00o~

Aku berjalan tergesa gesa sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang akan aku bawa ke kelas. Menyebalkan, mentang mentang aku anak baru, Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku mengambil buku tugas di perpustakaan. Katanya agar aku mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah, alasan yang tidak bisa diterima sebenarnya, tapi aku bisa apa?

BRUK! Dan sial, aku menabrak seseorang. Dan sekarang buku buku itu bertebaran di lantai. Orang yang menabrakku hanya kembali berdiri dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku hanya diam sambil membereskan buku buku yang berserakan seraya merutuki orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Hei Gaara, tolonglah dia. Kau kan sudah menabraknya!" ucap seorang pria di belakangku

"Gadis itu yang menabrakku, lagipula dia bisa membereskan bukunya sendiri," ucap seorang yang kuyakini sebagai si penabrakku dengan angkuhnya.

"Ck.. kau ini," orang itu berjalan menghampiriku dan berlutut didepanku. "Kau tidak apa? Gomenasai, adikku tidak sengaja," ucap seorang pria dengan topi aneh yang ia kenakan sambil membantuku memungut buku bukuku

"Saya tidak apa. Arigato senpai," ucapku lalu berdiri karena aku telah selesai memungut buku buku tersebut.

"Sekali lagi maafkan dia. Dia memang angkuh kepada siapa pun," ucap pria itu lagi sambil membawakan setumpuk buku.

"Saya mengerti. Maaf, boleh saya minta bukunya, senpai?" tanyaku

"Biar aku bantu bawakan. Ngomong ngomong namaku Kankuro Sabaku dari kelas sebelas tiga, dia adikku Gaara Sabaku dari kelas sepuluh satu. Dan kau?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mengikutiku.

"Hinata Fujisawa, kelas sepuluh dua," jawabku canggung

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang Kankuro?" ucap lelaki berambut merah di belakang kami.

"Biarkan saja dia. Jadi, guru kejam mana yang menyuruh wanita sepertimu membawa buku buku sebanyak ini?"

"Kankuro!"

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh begitu, dia memang menyebalkan. Pelajarannya juga membosankan."

"Kankuro, cepat berikan buku itu padanya atau aku akan membunuh boneka bonekamu," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ck.. Gomenasai Hinata-chan. Adikku memang bawel," ia memberikan tumpukan buku itu padaku. "Sampai ketemu lain waktu!" ucapnya lalu pergi menghampiri pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu.

Orang orang yang aneh, pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

~o00O00o~

"Mereka itu klan Sabaku. Tiga bersaudara," ucap Tenten saat kami duduk di meja makan setelah mengambil jatah makan siang

"Tapi aku hanya bertemu dua orang yang namanya, Kankuro dan adiknya, mm.. Gaara."

"Ya. Dan kakak sulungnya bernama Temari, kelas duabelas empat. Dia dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan ketua osis, kau tahu?" bisik Tenten

"Ketua osis? Bukannya Shikamaru Nara dari kelas sebelas satu?" tanyaku

"Yah, beda satu tahun bukan halangan bukan? Lagi pula menurut akte, dia sudah berumur tujuhbelas tahun sama seperti Temari-senpai."

"Kau tahu semua itu darimana?"

"Aku ini bergaul dengan kakak kelas, tentu saja aku tahu semuanya," jawab Tenten dan aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Tenteen!"panggil seseorang dari samping

"Oh, Shion-senpai. Ada apa?"

Shion tertawa kecil. "Kami menumpang di sini ya. Tempat lain sudah penuh!"

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Hai Hinata-chan. Oh ya, tadi aku melihatmu bersama Kankuro. Kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Shion ceplos. Naruto dan Sasuke pun berdatangan memenuhi meja yang kutempati.

"Mmm.. tidak ada hubungan apa apa. Tadi orang yang bernama Gaara menabrakku dan Kankuro-senpai hanya menolongku membawakan bukuku yang berjatuhan. Hanya itu," jawabku

"Ooh, noh mereka tidak ada hubungan apa apa Naruto, jadi kau tidak perlu khawa.. mph!" Naruto pun menyumpal mulut Kiba dengan telur rebus

"Berisik kau, dasar bodoh," ucap Naruto kesal. Wajahku memanas. Apa maksud Kiba tadi, mungkin mereka hanya bercanda. Ya, mungkin.

~o00O00o~

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kelasku dan berbelok ke arah tangga. Hari ini aku harus ke toko buku. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pengeluaran terbaru novel kesukaanku. Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak tahu dimana toko buku terdekat di sini!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan diantara kakak kelas sebelas yang berlalu lalang, berlomba lomba untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah. Aku mencari seseorang, tentu saja. Tapi bukan orang yang sepertinya sedang berjalan menghampiriku yang kucari.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Kau mencariku? Well, aku tahu kau pasti mencariku. Ada apa? Ingin mengajak pulang bersama?" tanya Kankuro dengan ngawurnya

"Mm.. a..aku mencari.." aduh bagaimana mengatakannya tanpa menyinggung perasaannya ya? batinku.

"Hinata, lama menunggu. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap sebuah suara yang kukenal. "Maaf Kankuro, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak mencarimu," lanjutnya lalu menarik lenganku menuju gerbang sekolah

"Sialan kau dasar Naruto!" ucap Kankuro pelan

"Arigato, senpai."

"Hn.. kau ngapain sih berdiri di sana?"

"Se..sebenarnya a..aku mencari senpai," jawabku jujur

"Eh? Kau mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Bisa temani aku ke toko buku?" tanyaku

~o00O00o~

"Hanya itu saja yang kau beli?" tanya Naruto

"Yap. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Ayo ke kasir."

"Senpai tidak beli apa apa?"

"Aku tidak suka membaca buku."

"Begitu," jawabku lalu mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir.

Mengedarkan pandanganku, lalu kulihat dua sosok yang ku kenal. Seorang pria berwajah angkuh dengan jas mahalnya dan seorang lagi berbadan tegap dan berwajah sangar. Gawat! Aku harus sembunyi!

"Ehmm.. senpai. Aku ke toilet sebentar. Ini, tolong bayarkan ya. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," ucapku berbohong sambil memberikan novel tersebut dan sejumlah uang. Lalu aku berlari dengan tergesa gesa menuju toilet terdekat dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Aneh," ucap sebuah suara berat di luar toilet

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya sebuah suara lagi yang tak kalah beratnya

"Kenapa tuan mencari nona di sini?"

"Dia sangat menyukai novel Ikimono dan sekarang launching novel terbarunya. Aku yakin dia akan ke toko buku hari ini."

"Tapi tuan lihat sendiri, nona tidak ada di sini."

"Hmm. Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi. Dan kalau seluruh anak buah yang sudah aku kerahkan ke seluruh toko buku di kota ini tidak menemukannya. Itu berarti dia tidak ada di kota ini."

Aku mendengarkan lagi dengan seksama, orang orang itu telah pergi. Aku tahu dari bunyi derap langkahnya yang semakin tidak terdengar. Aku pun mengendap endap keluar dari toilet dan bergegas menemui Naruto

"Lama sekali sih," protes Naruto

"Gomenasai. Masalah wanita," ucapku bohong

~o00O00o~

Hari hari berlalu, tak terasa sudah sebulan aku berada di rumah ini dan bersekolah di Konoha SHS. Hubunganku dengan Naruto pun semakin dekat. Ternyata dia tidak seangkuh yang kukira sebelumnya. Dan aku menyukainya, maksudku sifatnya maksudku... Entahlah, tapi setiap aku melihatnya, ada, err.. ketenangan sendiri dihatiku. Apakah itu bisa disebut dengan cinta?

Sebuah benda tebal bernama buku menghantam puncak kepalaku. "Jangan melamun terus, bodoh," ujar orang yang memukul kepalaku itu

"Aduduuh, apasih senpai," ujarku sewot sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku

Orang itu tertawa, "Gomenasai. Tadi aku memukulmu terlalu keras ya?" ucap orang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama dengan yang aku duduki. Maksudku dia duduk di sampingku.

Deg! Dan perasaan ini muncul lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasakan degup jantungku memompa lebih cepat dan wajahku terasa memanas. Belakangan ini aku selalu begitu jika dekat dengan Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak apa kan? Wajahmu merah, ayo bilang kau tidak apa apa. Aku jadi merasa bersalah nih!" ucap Naruto

Aku tertawa melihat wajah lucunya. "Aku tidak apa apa, senpai," jawabku

"Hei anak anak! Tebak apa? Aku mendapat dua tiket masuk ke Dunia Fantasi Konoha!" ujar bibi Kushina yang barusaja masuk ke dalam rumah

"Benarkah? Ibu dapat darimana?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja dari kantorku," jawab bibi Kushina riang

"Wah, selamat bersenang senang kalau begitu," ujarku

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak pergi. Kalian saja yang pergi."

"Maksud ibu, aku dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku bisa muntah beton ton kalau menaiki wahana wahana menyeramkan di sana. Aku lebih baik tinggal dirumah, dan kalian yang pergi."

"Kau mau Hinata?" tanya Naruto padaku

"Terserah senpai saja."

"Baiklah, mana tiketnya. Kita akan pergi minggu depan," bibi Kushina membuka tas tangannya dan mengambil dua lembar kertas dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Selamat bersenang senang kalian berdua. Oh ya, kalau kalian sudah jadian bilang padaku ya!" ucap bibi Kushina jahil sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

"Apa maksud ibu sih?" ucap Naruto, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tapi aku yakin wajahku juga memerah saat ini. "Apa? Menatapku terus."

"Tidak," jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah, agar ia tidak melihat semburat merah di kedua pipiku ini. Sepertinya, aku memang menyukainya. Kami-sama, semoga aku benar, aku menyukainya.

**Naruto POV**

"Aku tidak bisa, teme," jawabku

"Tumben sekali. Kau punya rencana dengan siapa?"

Aku bergeming sejenak. "Hinata," ucapku, kurasa pipiku memanas, jangan sampai semburat ini terlihat jelas.

"Pantas saja. Kalian itu sebenarnya sudah jadian atau belum sih?"

"Bodoh. Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku bagaimana bisa jadian?" jawabku seadanya

"Dasar pengecut," ucapnya dingin

Aku mengendus kesal, dasar si teme ini. "Kau sendiri, aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadian dengan si maniak itu."

"Maksudmu Sakura?"

"Siapalah namanya. Aku lebih setuju kau dengan Shion."

"Dia hanya teman kecilku. Kami sudah lama berteman jadi sudah mati rasa, kau mengerti?"

"Hn.."

"Hei Naruto! Sasuke! Aku tahu kalian sedang membicarakanku," teriak Shion dari kejauhan

"Ah, aku lupa kalau dia itu paranormal," ucap Sasuke dan akupun hanya mengangguk

"Oke, kalian bicara apa tadi?" tanya Shion yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku dan Sasuke

"Hei, Shion. Kau sebenarnya wanita tulen atau bukan sih?" dan Shion pun menghadiahiku sebuah jitakan

"Harusnya kau langsung ke intinya saja Naruto," ucap Sasuke. "Shion, apa ada cowok yang kau suka?"

"Eh?" wajah Shion pun memerah seketika, kebiasaan wanita.

"Jawab saja sejujurnya agar keraguanku atas ketulenanmu musnah," ucapanku tadi kembali mendapatkan sebuah hadiah jitakan di kepalaku

"Aku suka pada seseorang kok! Dia sekelas dengan kita," ucap Shion

"Kiba?" tebak Sasuke dengan cepat

"Eh? Tidak tidak tentu saja tidak. Aku pergi dulu ya, belum mengerjakan pr matematika nih!" ucap Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan kami

"Hari ini tidak ada matematika kan?" tanyaku

"Dia menyukai Kiba."

"Yap. Aku rasa juga begitu. Dasar Shion, mudah sekali ditebak."

~o00O00o~

Aku masih berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil memetik gitar kesayanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membayangkan sosok wanita berambut kobalt panjang dengan mata lavendernya yang indah.

Belakangan ini aku mulai menyadari perasaanku. Aku menyukai Hinata, yah itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana teman teman bisa mengetahui perasaanku ini. Mungkin ramalan Shion? Ya walaupun aku sedikit meragukan kemampuannya, aku akui dia memang hebat. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia meramal bahwa aku akan bertemu cinta sejatiku, mungkinkan jawabannya adalah Hinata?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Senpai, makan malam sudah siap," panggil sebuah suara lembut yang sangat ku kenal

Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menjawab panggilannya. "Senpai?" panggilnya lagi.

Tiba tiba, sebuah ide jahil muncul di otakku. Dengan sekali hentakkan aku membuka pintu kamarku dan sukses membuatnya oleng ke dalam dan tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam pelukanku, oke aku terlalu puitis, maksudku menabrak tubuhku.

Aku tertawa. "Hati hati dong," ledekku

**Hinata POV**

"Senpai?" aku kembali memanggil Naruto. Mungkinkah dia tertidur? Aku pun menempelkan telinga kiriku untuk memastikan apakah ada suara di dalam sana. Namun sebuah hentakan keras mengagetkanku dan membuatku bergerak ke dalam mengikuti pintu yang terbuka dan mendarat dengan sukses di atas dada bidang milik Naruto.

Naruto tertawa dengan jahilnya. "Hati hati dong," aku tahu dia sengaja, terlihat sekali, huh, menyebalkan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali, dimana aku? Tanyaku dalam hati dengan bodohnya. Maksudku, aku sekarang sedang ada dipelukannya? Kami-sama jangan buat aku pingsan, tapi kurasa persediaan oksigenku akan segera habis!

"Senpai!" rengekku sambil dengan sekuat tenaga bangun dan menyeimbangkan posisiku

"Apasih. Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh berdiri di depan pintu," ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu

"Huh dasar senpai dobe!" ledekku sambil mengacak rambutnya—aku perlu menjinjit untuk melakukan itu— dan berlari menuruni tangga

"Hei! Darimana kau dapat sebutan itu?"

"Tentu saja dari teman temanmu," ucapku

"Hinata tunggu!" Naruto mengejarku dan kami pun bercanda sepanjang perjalanan (?) menuju ruang makan.

"Wah wah, akrab sekali ya," ucap bibi Kushina jahil. Huh ibu dan anak sama saja. "Ngomong-ngomong besok kalian mau ke Dunia Fantasi Konoha kan? Kalau begitu cepat makan yang banyak dan istirahat untuk besok," ucap bibi Kushina

~o00O00o~

Ini dia, Dunia Fantasi Konoha. Aku baru pertama kali ke sini dan aku rasa ini tempat yang menyenangkan. Banyak sekali permainan yang sangat besar!

"Hinata, kita mau naik apa dul.."

"Kita naik itu senpai!" ajakku memotong ucapannya. Naruto hanya menurut dan kami pun berjalan menuju sebuah wahana seperti kereta api, hanya saja jalurnya berbelit belit.

"Roller Coaster? Kau yakin sanggup heh?" tanya Naruto

"Hei, kau meremehkanku?" ucapku sewot, Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambutku

"Hei, Hinata. Ikat rambutmu itu, akan menyusahkan kalau dibiarkan tergerai," kata Naruto saat kami sudah bergabung di antrean. Aku hanya menurut, mengambil sebuah kunciran dan mengikat rambutku.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Narutoo.. aku tidak mau naik itu lagii!" ucapku seperti orang mabuk begitu kami turun dari sebuah wahana yang di beri nama kicir kicir.

Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Kau sok jago sih!" ledeknya

"Hu-uh kan hanya satu itu saja yang tidak aku suka."

"Kau duduk saja di sana, aku belikan minum sebentar," kata Naruto. Aku pun menurutinya dan duduk di bangku terdekat. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto datang dan memberikanku sebotol minuman kaleng

"Senpai, berapa kali senpai ke mari?" tanyaku

"Hmm.. sudah lumayan sering. Sekitar tujuh kali lebih. Kau?"

"Aku kan bukan berasal dari kota ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini."

"Memang kau berasal dari mana?"

"Hyuu.. eh maksudku Sunagakure."

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah ke Konoha?"

"Karena aku ingin bersekolah di sini. Konoha kan kota besar dan aku yakin pendidikannya juga lebih maju."

"Begitu. Ayah dan ibumu tidak ikut pindah?"

"Tidak. Aku yang melarangnya."

"Kau ini, sok mandiri."

"Enak saja! Memang aku ini mandiri kok!"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan aku pun tidak berkata apa apa lagi setelah itu. Kami hanya menyeruput minuman kami sambil bertaut dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Senpai."

"Hinata," panggil Naruto bersamaan denganku

"Kau duluan."

"Senpai duluan," lagi lagi kami berbicara bersamaan

"Senpai saja yang duluan."

"Tidak kau duluan," ucap Naruto kembali bersamaan denganku

Kami saling menatap beberapa saat dan tertawa bersama kemudian. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto padaku

Aku bergeming sesaat, berpikir apakah menanyakan ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. "Siapa wanita yang senpai sukai?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ada sih. Dia bersekolah di Konoha SHS juga," dan jawaban senpai membuat dunia sekitarku terasa menghitam.

**Naruto POV**

"Siapa wanita yang senpai sukai?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menanyakan hal yang akan aku tanyakan tadi.

Aku bergeming sesaat. Aku butuh pancingan,—itu kiasan, tahu?— "Ada sih. Dia bersekolah di Konoha SHS juga," jawabku jujur. Aku melirik ke arahnya, tidak ada senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Begitu ya," jawab Hinata lalau mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa sudah ada lelaki di sekolah yang memikat hatimu, heh?" tanyaku

"Ng.. ya. Tapi kurasa lelaki itu menyukai wanita lain," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Hening sesaat. Jawaban Hinata tadi membuatku kecewa. Ternyata dia menyukai pria lain. Dan parahnya, pria yang disukainya justru lebih memilih wanita lain. "Bodoh sekali."

Hinata menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat bingung mendengar pernyataanku. "Laki laki yang kau sukai itu adalah orang yang sangat bodoh," lanjutku tanpa menatapnya

"Maksud senpai?"

"Ya, dia lebih memilih menyukai wanita lain ketimbang dirimu Hinata. Itukan tindakan yang sangat bodoh," ucapku jujur, aku hanya ingin menaikan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu."

"Eh?" aku menoleh, terkejut mendengar pernyataannya

"Dia.. sepertinya tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Makanya wajar kan kalau dia masih mengejar wanita lain," oh Hinata, kau terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan sakit hati!

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu itu," kataku tanpa sadar

Hinata menoleh dan menatapku lama. "Menurut senpai itu bisa membantu?"

Aku tersenyum meyakinkannya. "Tentu saja."

Ia membalas senyumanku dan berdiri dari kursi. "Aku ke toilet dulu senpai. Senpai tunggu di sini saja, aku takkan lama."

**Hinata POV**

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu itu," perkataan senpai tadi masih terbayang dipikiranku. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, senpai mengatakannya seolah merelakan aku dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Aku memang bukan siapa siapanya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mendengar dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengharapkan pria yang tidak mencintaiku. Cinta memang rumit.

~o00O00o~

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang," ajakku pada Naruto

"Kita naik kincir angin dulu, setelah itu baru pulang. Oke Hinata?" aku hanya mengendus dan menuruti kemauannya, setidaknya hanya satu kali putaran dan setelah itu baru pulang.

"Kau tahu? Keindahan Konoha akan terlihat jelas dari atas sana," ucap Naruto. Kami sedang berada di kincir raksasa yang sedang berjalan saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, ini adalah momen kesukaanku di sini. Setiap ke sini, kincir angin selalu jadi penutup."

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Kau seperti anak kecil saat sedang senang, senpai," kataku jujur

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Menurutmu aku ini lucu?"

Aku memudarkan senyumanku, orang ini. "Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Akui saja kalau aku ini memang menggemaskan bagimu."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak menggemaskan."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Yap," ucapku singkat. Tiba tiba sebuah goncangan mengagetkanku. "Eh, ada apa ini?"

Naruto melihat ke bawah melalu jendela kecil. "Kincirnya berhenti."

"Maaf, pelanggan yang terhormat. Kami mengalami kesalahan teknis, akan segera kami perbaiki. Harap jangan panik!" ucap seorang petugas dari bawah menggunakan microfon.

"Ba..bagaimana ini.. senpai? Kita tepat berada di puncak!" kataku panik

"Tidak usah panik. Lihat saja keindahan Konoha," ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk.

Aku mengendus kesal. "Kau bisa saja santai begitu. Aku benci ketinggian!"

"Phobia?"

"Tidak, hanya benci."

"Kalau begitu tenang saja."

"Senpai!" aku menarik tangannya, tapi dia malah menarik tanganku dengan cepat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kita terjatuh, diamlah," ucap Naruto yang wajahnya hanya beberapa centi di depanku

"Gomenasai," jawabku sambil kembali ke tempat dudukku. Hening menyelimuti kami, aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suara karena takut Naruto marah lagi. Aku tidak ingin ia marah padaku. Sangat tidak ingin..

"Aku tidak marah padamu Hinata," ucap Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiranku

Aku bergeming, lima kata itu bisa membuatku jauh lebih tenang. "I..iya.," jawabku singkat sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing masing ujung kursi. "Hinata.." panggilnya dengan suara lembut yang tidak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya

Aku pun menoleh dan mendapatinya menunduk. "I..iya.. senpai?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku dalam sekali. "Aku... mencintaimu.." ucapnya tulus.

Aku tersentak kaget, terlihat sekali dari mataku yang membulat dan wajahku yang memanas. Aku jelas tidak percaya.

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Aku yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan bagaimana harus meresponnya hanya menunduk dengan bodohnya. "Soal..perkataanku tadi siang..," Naruto kembali angkat bicara. "Soal menyatakan perasaanmu.. kepada laki laki yang kau suka..," ia terdiam sebentar. "Bisa tidak.. kau tidak melakukannya? Karena.. aku pasti.. akan sangat terluka."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Tidak Naruto! Laki laki itu adalah kau! Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

Aku membuka mulutku dengan canggung, berharap aku akan mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Memang terdengar sangat egois, tapi.."

"Se..senpai.." baru itu yang sanggup ku keluarkan dari mulutku untuk memotong ucapannya. "La..laki laki itu..a..adalah..," aku terisak sebentar. Bodoh, disaat seperti ini aku malah menangis. "Kau, senpai..," akhirnya aku mengatakannya! Betapa ringannya dadaku saat tahu aku sudah mengatakannya! Kami-sama arigato!

Aku memberanikan diri menatap Naruto, ia terlihat tak percaya. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya Naruto, kenyataan bahwa aku memang mencintaimu.

Hening kembali, hanya ada suara isakanku samar samar.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Bodoh, kenapa menangis heh? Dasar cengeng," ucapnya lembut sambil mengacak rambutku

"Hiks.. senpai mengacak rambutku terus," rajukku

Naruto tersenyum. "Jangan panggil senpai. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Tapi dulu kau yang memintaku memanggilmu senpai," ucapku sewot

"Itu dulu, sekarang bukannya kita sudah resmi berpacaran?"

Aku menunduk karena menyadari wajahku memanas, dan aku rakin rona merah itu sudah merambati pipiku. "Jangan disembunyikan. Aku ingin melihat rona itu," ucap Naruto

"Aaa tidaak," kataku sambil semakin menundukkan wajahku. Sampai Naruto sadar kalau wajahku memerah? Hua memalukan!

"Hei, Hinata," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, aku pun dengan reflek mengangkat kepalaku. "Kau semakin manis dengan rona itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman manisku. "Naruto-kun," desahku. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tiba tiba sebuah goncangan mengagetkan kami berdua. Aku pun reflek menjauh begitu juga Naruto.

"Kincir sudah bisa dijalankan. Maaf telah mengulur waktu anda. Terimakasih telah menaiki wahana ini dan telah sabar menunggu," ucap petugas dari bawah sana. Dan kincir raksasa ini pun bergerak membawaku dan Naruto kembali ke tanah.

"Lima menit yang menyenangkan," ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. "Nanti kita lanjutkan di tempat lain ya, Hinata," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku menoleh, kudapati ia tersenyum padaku dan kurasa semburat itu muncul lagi. "Naruto-kun," rajukku.

~o00O00o~

Berbulan bulan berlalu. Aku alami suka duka bersama Naruto. Masalah memang pernah datang, tapi kami dapat menuntaskannya kemudian. Kini, aku dan teman temanku sedang duduk di kantin seperti biasa. Kami sedang bermain truth or dare.

"Shion! Akhirnya kau kena juga!" ucap Kiba bangga

"Hee?" rengek Shion

"Truth or dare?" tanya Tenten

"Apa yaa, truth ajadeh. Aku tidak mau disuruh melakukan hal hal aneh,"

"Baiklah. Hinata, beri dia pertanyaan," ucap Naruto, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku

Aku tersenyum tanda mengerti. "Siapa orang yang senpai suka?" tanyaku

"Eh? Kok tanya itu sih Hinata!" protes Shion

"Memang pertanyaanku melanggar aturan, senpai?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Tidak sih, tapii.."

"Sudah jawab saja," ucap Tenten

"Aku suka pada..."

"OHAYO HINATAAA!" panggil seseorang dari belakangku

"Eh, tadi senpai bilang siapa?" tanyaku

"Nanana.. aku sudah mengatakannya dan takkan kuulang."

"Siapa sih yang memanggilmu tadi, mengganggu saja!" protes Tenten sambil mencari di belakangku, aku pun menoleh.

"Hai, aku disini!" ujar seorang lelaki bertopi aneh

"Kankuro.. yaTuhan," bisikku sambil menempatkan keningku di atas permukaan meja. Sejak ia menolongku waktu itu, ia memang sering menggangguku. Bahkan sudah beratus kali bilang menyukaiku. Dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto

"Ck.. aku harus bilang berapa kali sampai dia mengerti sih. Dasar trouble maker," Naruto berdiri sambil membawa nampannya.

Aku menahan lengannya. "Sudah Naruto-kun, tidak usah melayaninya."

"Siapa yang mau melayaninya, aku mau buang sampah," ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya. "Oh, yasudah."

Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda Hinata!" ia kemudian mengacak rambutku

"Kau ini, sampai pacarmu juga kau kerjai," protes Sasuke

"Daripada kau, aku saja tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto sewot

Sasuke memberikan death glarenya, begitu juga Naruto. Seolah ada petir yang saling memancar dari mata mereka.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucapku sambil bangkit

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

"Eh? Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku

"Kau tidak lihat, si topi aneh itu masih mengincarmu?"

Aku tertawa singkat. "Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, Naruto-kun,"

"Baiklah."

~o00O00o~

Aku keluar dari toilet dan kembali masuk ke dalam kantin. Aku terkejut dan kembali berjalan mundur, kemudian mengintip dari balik tembok. Dua orang pria kekar dengan jas elegannya yang mahal tengah berdiri dihadapan teman temanku.

Aku berputar dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari. "Mau kemana nona Hyuuga?" panggil seseorang dari belakang, aku pun menoleh dengan berat.

"Hei, Sebastien. Sedang apa disini?" pria berbadan tegap itu pun menarik tanganku memasuki kantin dan menuju ke tempat dua orang tersebut. Tunggu, ada seorang lagi, yang lebih tua dan aku amat sangat mengenalnya.

"Aku menemukannya tuan," ucap orang yang memegang tanganku

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto terlihat terkejut. Aku hanya menggigit bibirku sambil memberanikan diri menatap seorang yang di sebut 'tuan' tersebut.

"Ayah," ucapku datar lalu menunduk

"Ayah?" tanya Shion terkejut. "Bukankah anda Hiasih Hyuuga, gubernur Hyuuga city serta pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga company?"

"Ya. Dan teman kalian ini adalah putri tunggalnya, Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Sebastien membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ber wow ria saking tidak percayanya. "Dan kalian bisa saja dituntut atas tuduhan menyembunyikan identitas orang penting," lanjut Sebastien.

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar pernyataan Sebastien. "Ayah, tolong jangan marahi mereka. Mereka tidak salah apa pun. Akulah yang bersalah. Kalau ayah ingin memarahi atau menghukum seseorang, hukumlah aku, jangan mereka!" kataku sambil melihat ke arah ayah

"Hinata, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu," ucap ayahku membuat aku terkejut

"Ta..tapi..a..aku sudah pergi dari rumah dan.."

"Hinata dengar.. ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku akui aku ayah yang buruk, dan aku ingin perbaiki itu. Jadi tolong, pulanglah nak. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengekangmu di rumah," ucap ayahku

Aku terdiam, menunduk sesaat kemudian menatap sekitar. Tatapanku berhenti pada sosok pemuda yang aku sayangi. "Ayah berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Setiap kata, akan aku usahakan untukmu sayang."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tetap di sini," ucapku membuat ayah terkejut

"Tidak bisa Hinata, kau harus kembali ke rumah.."

"Untuk apa aku kembali kerumah, ayah?" ucapku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ayah selalu bekerja dan jarang pulang. Hanya ada maid dan bodyguard yang memenuhi rumah. Tidak ada yang spesial! Sekolah, Tsunade-sensei akan mengekangku dan mengajariku banyak hal dengan ke disiplinanya. Kau tahu, itu membuatku terkekang ayah!" ucapku memberanikan diri

"Kalau disini, aku memiliki orang orang yang spesial. Teman temanku, para guru, bibi Kushina dan, Naruto-kun. Mereka spesial dan selalu ada di sampingku. Itu sangat berbeda ayah," ucapku. "Ayah tahu benar siapa aku dan apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku hanya butuh sedikit kebebasan dan banyak teman."

Ruang kantin hening seketika, aku pun menatap ayahku penuh harap. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, setelah ini –jika ayah tetap akan menyeretku pulang— aku benar benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Tapi kau harus janji, akan langsung pulang ke rumah setiap aku membutuhkanmu di sana?" ucap ayahku membuat senyuman mengembang dibibirku

"Hari itu juga, aku akan langsung ke sana," ucapku mantap

"Tapi dimana kau tinggal, bagaimana dengan pola makanmu? Naik apa kau ke sekolah dan bagaimana kalau ada orang yang jahat padamu," oke ayah mulai lagi, dia memang over protective.

"Ayah. Aku baik baik saja. Jika sesuatu terjadi, ayah akan jadi orang pertama yang aku hubungi," kataku meyakinkanya. Aku tersenyum berusaha menyamai senyum ibuku. Karena kutahu, itulah kelemahannya. Dan hanya senyuman itu yang bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang.

Ayah menatapku lama, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku sepenuhnya percaya padamu putriku. Jaga dirimu baik baik," katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu kantin diikuti ketiga bodyguardnya.

"Ya. Dan ayah," ayah menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh padaku. "Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu di sini," ucapku tulus. Ayah tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi kembali ke Hyuuga city.

~o00O00o~

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman bersama Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Kejadian tadi sedikit membuat seluruh sekolah gempar.

"Kenapa kau berbohong soal identitasmu padaku?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba. Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu sedikit menunduk.

"Namanya juga sedang menyamar," jawabku bermaksud untuk tidak menganggap serius pertanyaan itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi kau kan bisa ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. Setidaknya setelah kita jadian."

Aku pun ikut menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya sesaat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pohon sakura di tengah taman. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memandangku dengan cara berbeda," ucapku jujur

Ya, aku tidak ingin kau memandangku dengan cara berbeda Naruto-kun. "Aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai wanita biasa yang mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai anak pejabat yang harus dilindungi seperti barang antik yang sama sekali tidak boleh di sakiti. Aku juga ingin merasakan emosi," lanjutku

Naruto menatapku lama. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan mengacak rambutku seperti biasa. "Ya.. aku mengerti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun.. aku ingin tinggal bersamamu sampai kapan pun," ucapku spontan mengucapkan apa yang ada di hati dan pikiranku.

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataanku tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku yang merona. "Kau ini, benar benar.. mengejutkan.." ucapnya pelan. Ia pun meraih bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

~o00O00o~

The End

Bagaimancee? Endingnya aneh ya? Maksa banget yah? Yah memang Ory akui itu. Tadinya Ory buat endingnya kalau Hinata itu sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan, tapi setelah Ory cek ulang ternyata ganyambung banget! Yaudah Ory bikin aja Hinata sebagai anak gubernur :p

Reviewnya dund minna-sann! Flame juga tak apa deh, fic abal Ory ini memang perlu dikritik-_- Dan setelah cuti panjang Ory nanti, hopefully Ory bisa mempublish fic yang jauuuh lebih bermutu daripada ini. Oh oh, dan Ory janji bakal bikin cerita berseri yang genrenya gak begitu begitu aja. Tunggu saja yaa:D

Thx for read it, lebih terimakasih lagi kalo di kasih masukan. Ory tunggu reviewnya~~


End file.
